Entre hojas y Muñecos
by kuroneko no akuma
Summary: Hanji busca desesperadamente a Levi, pero el problema es que no aparece, busca con Erwin, Pixie, los novatos y sus discipulos...¿donde demonios se metio?...y ¿para que lo busca tan insistentemente?...¡LeviHan! ¡Feliz navidad! este es mi regalo :3


**¡Feliz navidad mis queridas criaturitas!...aquí está mi bonito regalo LeviHan para navidad xD…quería subir en la mañana, pero bueno…ayer amanecí (yo no bebo, por si acaso) y tenía un sueño que me desperté hace 5 minutos xD**

 **Well well, ahora pasemos con este hermoso one shot…la idea salió de la nada y este puede ser un AU ya que Petra y Auruo y los demás están vivos…y de alguna forma no apareció Annie así que… ¡AU! xD**

 **A leer**

 **Disclaimer: no es mío…ya xD**

…

…

…

 **Entre hojas y muñecos**

…

…

…

—¡Leviiiiiiii!— Llama ya fastidiada la pelimarrón buscando al cabo

Suspira cansada, ya estaba que se dormía o se rendía en la búsqueda del enano… ¿sinceramente donde se podría esconder?...dios era Levi, la persona más aburrida y antisocial de todas…no tenía muchos amigos ni siquiera…a penas se contaban los novatos…

Bufa viendo como esta habitación también estaba vacía…lo mataría cuando lo encontrara.

Erwin no lo ha visto, Mike y Nanaba tampoco…Pixie estaba perdido en su escapada por buscar alcohol…los novatos no saben nada…Eren está libre y Mikasa no quiere asesinar a nadien, por lo que el pelinegro no paso por ahí…ni en su habitación estaba, lo que significaba que se estaba rindiendo…

Inhala.

— ¡Levi!— gruñe arrastrando los pies…donde estaba ese enano…— ¡enano!— grita más fuerte llamando la atención de los soldados que pasaban por ahí— ¿dónde demonios te has metido, Levi?— pregunta cansada…se tendría que montar en un caballo

Ahora solo faltaba pasar por su "base" ese castillo no se sabía si se podría considerar así…quizás esa chica, Petra, supiera algo…se la pasaba acosándolo…al menos a sus ojos… ¿como se la pasaba tanto con Levi?...

Y no…no son celos como dijo Nanaba la otra vez…por favor, el enano hace lo que quiere…y ella no es nadien…maldito enano…aunque él siempre la prefería…por algo siempre andaban juntos, ¿no?

Sonríe divertida, él chico se la pasaba quejándose de la actitud apegada de los novatos…vamos, papa Levi los consintió mucho…

—Pues papa Levi debería aparecer ya— gruñe entrando por la puerta de la construcción

Mira alrededor en busca del chico, le pondría en su comida una mezcla que lo mande directo al baño como venganza…nadien escapa de ella…y menos cuando está haciendo un favor como este…

—Levi… ¿estas aquí?— pregunta asomándose por la puerta, solo ve como Auruo y Petra la ven sorprendidos

—Capitana… ¿que hace aquí?— la ve curiosa la rubia, al lado del chico recogiendo los platos…ella se arrastra hasta una silla desplomándose en ella

— ¿Esta Levi?— gime poniendo un bolso en la mesa, los chicos se miran confundidos

—Heichou no está aquí…no lo hemos visto desde ayer…— responde Auruo recogiendo un plato, escuchan como gime de nuevo la chica…y un pequeño "mátenme" de su parte, una gota grandes les baja

—Dijo que iría con Erwin-san…quizás se quedó con…—

— ¡ya pase con Erwin y me dijo que se perdió por ahí!— infla los cachetes molesta…estar caminando toda la maldita mañana no es divertido, se saca los lentes estrujándose los ojos

—Quizás fue a paciar por el pueblo— comenta el hombre sirviendo una taza de café frente a ella

—Levi detesta el pueblo…tampoco puede salir— da un sorbo a la taza, los chicos se miran confundidos

— ¿matando a Eren?—

—Está vivo—

— ¿limpiando?—

—no puede…por mucha obsesión que tenga no puede—

—eeh…q-quizás esta con…eh…— piensa buscando a alguien con el que puede estar el chico…— ¡¿con el comandante Pixie?!— dice finalmente la rubia

— ¡Pixie se fugó para beber!— grita pataleando…donde estaba ese maldito enano hijo de…

…

…

…

Mejor se controlaba un poco

Si mejor….

…

—Iré a buscarlo por ahí— dice parándose y agarrando el bolso

—c-claro…si se pasa por aquí le diremos al Heichou que usted vino— responde Petra

—sí, si…gracias chicos…y está muy bueno tu café Auruo— menea una mano para desaparecer por los pasillos

Dejando a un Auruo echándole en cara a Petra que hace mejor café que ella

…

…

…

…

…

 **4 horas** **después**

 **(y 1.000.000 de pasos** **después…** **no estoy segura si uno puede caminar tanto pero bueh xD)**

…

…

— ¡¿H-Hanji-san?! ¡¿se encuentra bien?!— Pregunta Eren viendo como la chica venia del pueblo jadeando y profiriendo maldiciones no aptas para todo público (N/A: ¬w¬)…

—eres un maldito…que merece….espera tan solo que…morirás en el baño…te sacare los ojos…desgraciado de…hijo de…— bien…tachando las palabrotas no causaran daño a nadien

— ¿Hanji-san?— pregunta de nuevo viendo como arrastraba los pies, ella levanta la mirada mostrando una cara pálida y sucia por tanta tierra

— ¡asdfghjkl!—

…

…

…

— ¿eh?—

— ¡asdfghjkl!—

—No la entiendo Hanji-san— dice confuso ante tal dialecto de la científica…

Ella respira un momento, para luego sonreír

— ¡¿DONDE CARAJO ESTA RIVAILLE?!— grita con un monumental cabreo asustando a todos los que pasaban

El pobre de Eren cayo inconsciente botando espuma por la boca del susto

Zoe sigue caminando pasando del chico, se podría decir que su día no fue el mejor…no lo encontró dentro…así que pensó en ir a la ciudad…quizás estaba por ahí…

Y no lo estaba…busco por todos los lugares, incluso en la tienda de limpieza, nada. Tenía sueño, hambre y le dolía incluso las uñas (N/A: fue el único lugar en el que se me ocurre que no duele nada xD)…mataría a ese enano, cueste lo que le cueste, lo haría

Ahora solo se tiraría en ese árbol en medio del bosque que tanto le gustaba, era tranquilo, pacifico, nadien mas que ella y Levi lo conocían… ya podía ver su frondosas hojas, su tallo fuerte…

Su suave cabello negro…y su pierna lastimada…

…

…

…

Espera… ¿qué?

camina poniéndose frente a la figura misteriosa…el pelinegro dormitaba soltando pequeño ronquidos recostado en el árbol, su traje negro lo arropaba un poco y su cabello estaba algo revuelto, incluso su ceño desapareció…

— ¡yeidwnijyuw!... ¡dejken!...64782974… (XD)—

Su mandíbula se cae de verlo tan tranquilo…mientras ella, ella se mató toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscándolo…y el aquí, durmiendo…lo ahorcaría lentamente con su estúpido saco y luego lo echaría a los titanes…

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus planes de venganza que no noto como el chico parpadea lentamente…

— ¿Cuatro ojo?— pregunta frotándose los ojos, frunce el ceño, seguía teniendo bastante sueño…y pensar que había dormido todo el día y la posición del sol se lo confirmaba, eran las 2…2:30…por ahí iba la hora

—L-Levi… ¿desde cuando estas aquí?— pregunta sonriendo felizmente, el chico se sienta viéndola confuso

—alrededor de las 8 y algo… urg!— no termina por tener medio bolso en su cara y la otra mitad en su boca— ¡¿qué carajo te pasa, eh?!— pregunta molesto…aunque se calla al ver la cara furiosa de la chica

— ¡¿sabes cuánto te llevo buscando?! ¡Fui al pueblo a buscarte! ¡Con Erwin! ¡Con Pixie! ¡Con Eren! ¡Con tus discípulos! ¡Con todo medio mundo!— sus ojos se volvieron dos flamas ardientes mientras le reclamaba al chico, y este solamente se quedó mudo por su actitud— ¡¿entiendes que te echare a los titanes?! ¡Te asesinare con un de mis experimentos! ¡Y te ahorcare con ese bastardo saco que tienes!— jadea subiéndose los lentes que se desajustaron por gritarle

El chico la mira levantando una ceja… ¿porque lo busco tanto?

—Oye cuatro- quiero decir…Hanji…—corrige inseguro si estaba de humor para un apodo— ¿porque me buscaste tanto?— pregunta poniendo el bolso que le tiro sobre su regazo

—porque quería dar…— se le seca la garganta avergonzada…no ahora, no podía temer, tenía que decirlo, pero estuvo tan enojada que le dijo que lo busco con mucha insistencia, solo para…para…

Para…

…

…

— ¡Para nada, idiota!— explota en punto de ebullición mientras se dejaba caer al lado del chico, Levi la ve completamente confundido

 _¿_ _qué_ _carajo le paso mientras_ _dormía_ _? ¿se_ _volvió_ _bipolar o_ _qué_ _?_

— ¡oe Hanji! Me estuviste buscando, ¿no?— pregunta tranquilamente para que no se vuelva a alterar, ella asiente lentamente— entonces debe ser por algo ¿no?— ella se queda quieta— Hanji, es por algo, ¿verdad?— ladea su cabeza un poco viendo como las mejillas de la pelimarrón estaban hirviendo en rojo

La científica traga nerviosa, si el no supiera que lo busco tanto…o si tan solo hubiera ido temprano a dárselo, no se notaría que tenía algo de ansias que lo recibiera…

—Cuatro ojos— gruñe suavemente

—e-el bolso— responde apartando la mirada, el pelinegro abre los ojos un poco, ve el bolso marrón en su regazo, lo abre cuidadosamente viendo como adentro había una linda bolsita plateada con un lazo azul

Lo agarra estudiando el pequeño objeto, mira a chica que veía con mucho interés el suelo

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunta poniendo frente a ella la bolsa, ella ve nerviosa la bolsa, ese moño era mucho, se lo hubiera quitado

—e-es tuyo— responde viendo ningún un árbol en particular

El chico ve sorprendido la bolsa…

No era su cumpleaños

— ¿Porque me lo das?— pregunta desconfiado, ella se muerde el labio molesta

— ¡solo es tuyo, ¿vale?!— Lo enfrenta fastidiada— ¡¿acaso uno no puede ser buena y darle un regalo a tu amigo porque está herido y…?!—

—…—

—…—

— ¡pfff! ¡¿solo por eso?!— Pregunta divertido viendo como ella tomaba un tono escarlata

—cállate, sino lo quieres lo botare y ya— dice molesta cruzándose de brazos

—Nah…yo decidiré eso, maniática— replica abriendo la bolsita cuidadosamente, la chica se hela del miedo

— ¡¿l-lo veras ahora?!—

— ¿cuál es el problema?...ahora es mío y lo veré cuando quiera— dice viendo dentro de la bolsa

Abre los ojos sorprendido siendo recibido por una mirada fulminante y adorable

Saca sorprendido un mini-Levi con el ceño fruncido y su trajecito de la legión, incluso el logo lo tenía…todo perfectamente bordado…

A mano…

—¿lo hiciste tú?— pregunta sorprendido, el pequeño muñeco de él un poco más grande que su mano lo miraba con una expresión seria, pero por sus mejillas sonrojadas en tela rojas y sus ojos grises grandes le daba un toque tierno, rompiendo la seriedad de su expresión

—Si— asiente lentamente, se esforzó mucho haciéndolo

Al enterarse que el no pondría seguir por un tiempo con la legión por su pierna, quiso darle un regalo y por ser más científica casi se saca un dedo por las veces en las que se puyo sus dedos con las agujas

—vaya…pensar que alguien como tu puede ser femenina eso es interesante— dice estudiando su cuerpo, incluso se podían sacar el equipo tridimensional, tenía también lindas espadas y se hubiera puesto a ver si se podía sacar la ropa hasta que siento un golpe en su cabeza— ¡¿qué carajo te pa…?!—

— ¡dame ese muñeco! ¡no lo hice por ti ni nada, solo sentía lástima!— Grita molesta— ¡y perdón por no ser femenina!— termina sintiendo sus ojos aguarse

—Eres molesta cuatro ojos maniática—…

…

…

…

Lo estaría riñendo todavía sino se lo hubiera dicho chibi-Levi…que seguía teniendo su expresión enojada-linda mientras la apuntaba…

— ¡pfff! ¡jajajajajajaj!— Ríe divertida al pensar que el chico hiciera algo como eso

Por su parte Levi baja el muñeco sonrojado…

Y pensar que dejo su orgullo por un momento para ponerse en vergüenza con ese estúpido mini yo solo para alegrarla

—Ya cállate, loca— gruñe estudiando de nuevo su mini yo…cuando ve algo interesante en su bolsillo, abre el papel doblado leyendo las palabras

" _mejórate_ _enano,_ _así_ _me podre burlar de tu mala tecnica ante los titanes._

 _C_ _on amor, Hanji_ _"_

—Cállate de una vez— gruñe doblando la pequeña hoja, mientras la chica seguía rodando de la risa

Sus manos estaban llenas de curitas y pequeños cortes…

Si tan solo Hanji no hubiera estado rodando por la risa, ella notaria por un momento como las mejillas del pelinegro tomo un color rojo vivo…

Bueno, le dio su regalo, pudo verlo al fin y alejo las ideas de que le paso al malo por no poder conseguirlo…

…un buen final, a pesar de su mal inicio…

— ¡Levi! ¡Mejórate, ¿vale?!—

—Hmpf…estas cada día mas loca—

—que malo~…—

 _Gracias loca_ _…_

 _Espero_ _dure_ _más_ _los tiempos como estos_ _…_ _sin titanes_ _…_

 _Entre hojas y muñecos_ _…_

…

…

…

 **Aaaww…quizás fue un poquin empalagoso xD…y un poco Ooc al final, pero todo es culpa del espíritu navideño que me dijo que los pusiera cursi (?) xD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero lo disfrutasen y…**

 **¡Feliz navidad!**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
